


here for you

by manillak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Finally getting together, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Realization of Feelings, kurro knew it from the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manillak/pseuds/manillak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto comforts Akaashi after a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here for you

**Author's Note:**

> my summary sucks, i know, sorry about that ~.~  
> I wrote this after waking up at four in the morning and I am uploading from an ipod, so... Srry  
> Thank you if you leave any comments or kudos, it really makes my day :')

_Fuck._

It was three forty-seven in the morning and Bokuto was standing outside Akaashi’s door, nervously listening through the wood to the man shuffling loudly in the bed.

_Fuck, it’s happening._

Why wasn't Kuroo in town? Kuroo knew how to handle this. Kuroo was the one who handled this while Bokuto silently listened from his own bedroom.

Sheets rustle and tiny whimpers fall from Akaashi’s mouth.

But now Kuroo wasn’t here, and Bokuto had to be the one to help.

_What if I mess it up further? He’ll hate me. I don't know what I'll do if Akaashi hates me._

He gathered up courage as he stood like a statue in front of the door. From inside came louder and louder cries.

_I'm in my underwear and a tank top. I'm indecent._

As he internally slapped himself and told himself to stop making fucking excuses, Bokuto held his breath, grabbed the handle, and cracked open the door.

  
________

The room was dark, moonlight just filtering itself through the curtains and casting a foggy glow in the air. Books were strewn in an uncharacteristically messy fashion over the desk, and quite a bit of the floor surrounding it.

_He's been overworking himself._

The sheets had fallen off in the tossing and tumbling and were now on the floor. Akaashi was on the bed, arms jerking almost scarily and pained wailing sounds falling from his mouth. Tears were streaked down his distressed face, the trails glinting in the dim moonlight.

How does Kuroo do this?

Bokuto inched closer to his roommate’s bed. Despite having laid on it hundreds of times in the year he’d been living with him, in the current situation made the area, and Akaashi, feel like a foreign land.

He swallowed back his fear, deciding that in the moment, helping Akaashi was more important than worrying about messing up. Bokuto gently sat down on the corner of the queen size bed.

“Hey, Akaashi,”, he voiced out, trying to sound as soft as he could.

 _“You always sound kind, Bokuto-san. Kind is the default tone in your voice, behind the sheer loudness.”._ He remembered Akaashi's words. Seeing the man so troubled from the nightmares he was plagued with made Bokuto’s heart pang.

“Akaashi.”, Bokuto reached out to place his hand, firmly but gently atop the other’s shaking one. He intertwined their fingers to make the motion less harsh, and to steady them both.

The man cried out again, head lashing to the side. He sobbed out incomprehensible words.

“It's okay, I'm here. I'm here, Akaashi.”, Bokuto tried repeating what he heard Akaashi’s childhood friend and their other roommate, Kuroo, say when he was calming him down.

“I'm here. It's all going to be okay.”, he rattled on, almost a chant. He placed his hand on Akaashi’s cheek, wiping away the tears. “We’re going to be fine, yeah?”.

Akaashi jerked harshly, his eyes flying open. They were confused and scared, shadows casting over the skin around in dark shapes. He clutched around the bed, grabbing anywhere for purchase.

“Akaashi! It's okay, you're okay!”, Bokuto assured again, rubbing his palm against the other’s cheek.

Akaashi’s eyes landed on him, the piercing glare he was used to replaced with a wavering and questioning gaze. The man’s chest convulsed with his irregular, choppy breathing.

Akaashi grasped his tank top, the fabric at his chest bundling as the black-haired man brought himself closer, pushing his face into the heat of his torso.

Bokuto reached out his hands and smoothed them over his back, pulling him closer. He lay down beside him, Akaashi’s breath warm in his chest as Bokuto murmured comforting words in his ear, hands tracing patterns down his back. He tucked his face down into Akaashi’s hair, placing a warm kiss on it.

In less than ten minutes, his breathing regulated again. Their arms were wrapped around each other, Akaashi bundled up in his chest, and Bokuto felt there wasn't anywhere he was meant to be more.

Akaashi was fine again, and Bokuto was at ease. His eyelids became heavy, the warmth of the other seeping into his very bones.

 _“I should go back, now he's okay.”,_ was the last thing Bokuto thought before he drifted off, just hearing the sleepy whisper of, “Koutarou.”, from the man wrapped around him.

_________

Kuroo returned from visiting his parents to a very pleasant surprise in the form of opening the door to Bokuto and Akaashi kissing passionately on the kitchen counter. They apologized, and he complained about being scared for life, but Kuroo was glad those two had finally, _finally_ caught on.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
